Talk:Characters/@comment-46.116.109.155-20150218195359
character idea: name:cake starting weapon:candle gun (note:this weapon is only viable to this character) the candle gun works very diffrently from regluar guns first off this weapon has no specfic ammo type and doesnt need ammo as it has infintie ammo however it works on the concept of trying to not to shot for to long as it will cause the weapon to heat up the heat up has a 10% to hurt the player for 1 hp but once it heats up the player is not going to be able to shot the heatup limit is symbolized under the weapon in a bar once the player reachs the heat up limit the bar will be heated up and turn to a red color and this will also be symbolized by the players shots being turning red,this weapon shots slow at start but once heating it will shot much more quickly,this weapon cannot be droped and switched like other weapons this acts like a cursed weapon the only diffrence being that it cant be clansed this forces the player to only pick one more weapon other than this one. health:8 passive:medkits are worth 1 point more than what thay are usally are active:pressing right mouse button makes this character spwan a cake this cake will act as a destriction and enemys will try to eat the cake if your health is low you can eat a slice of the cake to restore 1 hp the cake is split to 8 and each enemy will take one slice you can take as the hole cake whan in danger but each slice only restores 1 hp and once a cake is placed this character is not allowed to place more than one so be delgint with whan and whare you place the cake whan the enemys eat the cake thay will not target you till thare finshed the cake could also replanish enemys health but again each enemy only takes one slice out of the 8 and it will only replanish 1 piece of heart not fill it up completly. throne butt:poison cake-whanever a cake is spwaned it will do one damage to an enemy be aware that takeing this throne butt the effect will be the same for you. ultra mutitions:cherry blossom-this makes the cake explode whan an enemy touches it. delicous cake-thare are still 8 pieces in the cake but thay are alot bigger meaning thay will take much more time to mange down and will distract your enemys for a longer dourition this will heal for 4 hearts instead of 1 (this is a two way street so this also effects your enemys :P) note:takeing the throne butt makes this deal 4 hearts of damage instead of healing 4 hearts. the candle burns-this makes your candle gun heat up much less quicker this also makes it so whan it heats up the red shots do alot more damage. unlocked by:killing the throne at full hp. appearnce:a cake with a berries on top note:using its acitve abillty makes it be sorta naked -_- i mean not the one kind of naked your thinking of its just left as a sort of black stick...well that was emberecing onwards :P b-skin:the same but instead it starts with a cake in the middle of its head and stays with a candle whan using its active abillty. trivia: -like horror this character is ungendrized as male or female (im pretty sure i said he *faceplam* its a it not a he sorry if i said he) -this character is a refrence to one of valve games portal whare you see a cake in the ending -the weapon he starts with the candle gun is a refrence to the chicken invaders whare whanever you shot for to long you sort of heatup.